listfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters and wildlife in Avatar
This article lists the fictional characters in the 2009 James Cameron science fiction film Avatar. Na'vi Natives of Pandora. They are an indigenous sentient humanoid race who are considered primitive by human standards, yet are more physically capable than them. The Na'vi are tailed, slender creatures with sparkling blue skin, standing three meters tall. Also, it is mentioned that their skeletal structure is composed of naturally occuring carbon-fiber. All Na'vi have long hair where the ends of each strand consists of nerve endings. This allows them to literally connect to plant and animal life-forms. Humans The Humans are military personel under jurisdiction of the Resources Development Administration (RDA), a non-governmental organization. The humans possess an array of equipment such as the Scorpion Gunship, the Dragon Gunship, Amplified Mobility Platform Suit, and spacecraft such as the Interstellar Vehicle Venture Star. Another asset are the hybrid Avatars created through the Avatar program which are physically stronger and able to breath Pandora's air. The operation is headed by Parker Selfridge, a corporate excutive who is protrayed as a monetary-minded leader archetype. His primary motive concerning Pandora is the mining of a mineral named Unobtainium, which Parker says "sells for 20 million dollars a kilo." The humans are attempting to mine the Unobtainium from the richest deposit they know of: the Na'vi settlement. As part of the operation a team of scientists under Dr. Grace Augustine were drafted in to provide a diplomatic solution to the apparent problem, which eventually ends in failure. ;Sully Sully is a marine, and the twin brother of a specially trained Ph.D. who was planed to control an Avatar. When his twin brother die, the mission is proposed to him, because of his specific brain configuration, almost similar to his twin brother, and so hoped compatible with the already created Sully-Na'vi hybrid Avatar. Despite some former resistance by Pr. Grace, not willing an unprepared marine, Sully is able to join the Na'vi, slowly learning their customs and languages, hoping to get their trust. When tensions increase between humans and Na'vi, he try his best to find compromise : a relocation of the Na'vi. When this become a battlefield, he choice to support Na'vi, and lead them against humans. Wildlife Leonopteryx The Leonopteryx (Na'vi name: Toruk) is a species of airborne predatory animals native to Pandora. The fierce beauty and nobility of the leonopteryx gave the species a place in central Na'vi lore and culture. It is celebrated in dance, song, and with elaborate totems that symbolizes both the fear and respect accorded to the creature. The leonopteryx is considered crucial to the Na'vi sense of destiny and interconnectedness. Although significantly larger, it is closely related to the banshee. The color pattern on its body is of striped scarlet, yellow, black and midnight blue. It has two crests on its head and lower jaw. Each crest is razor sharp and can be used to injure or disembowel prey or to cut through vegetation obstructing its flight. It has a distendible jaw and a large brain cavity. Its membranous wings are made up of carbon fiber stretched taught over a bony skeleton. The leonopteryx has powerful talons for grasping prey and perching, a twin tail for flight stabilization and flow-through ventilation which increases flight efficiency. Its wingspan is more than 25 meters. The leonopteryx is the highest in the Pandora food chain and thus, Jake surmises, it would not be adapted to fending off a direct attack, especially from above. In the movie, Neytiri explains that Toruk was once flown by her grandfather's grandfather and that the Toruk was flown only five times in the whole history of the Na'vi's. Only an extraordinary Na'vi of ''Great Spirit would be able to pair with the creature and be respectfully called as '''Toruk Makto i.e. Rider of the Toruk. Thus, such an occurence would be extremely rare, seen only in times of great difficulties and distress in the natural order of Pandora. The Toruk Makto would gather and unite all the clans of Pandora to bring back balance and restore order. The creature's name in Na'vi roughly translates to 'Last Shadow', as its preferred method of attack is from above, and its shadow would likely be the last ever seen by its prey. Banshee The Banshee or ikran is a pteranodon-like airborn predator and is highly adapted for flight. Specially developed muscles attached to the breastbone allow for the powerful strokes needed to achieve lift. Bonding with a banshee is a dangerous and required rite of passage for all would-be Na'vi warriors. A Banshee bonds with only one Na'vi in their lifetime. Direhorse Direhorse or pa’li is a horse-like creature with six legs, tough skin with no fur, long necks and small head, bold stripes, flexible carbon fiber armor over shoulders and along the back of the neck and head. Hammerhead Hammerhead or titanothere is a massive, grazing creature travels in small herds or packs. It is moderately social, but also extremely territorial and hierarchical. When angered, a titanothere will lower its head and charge at the perceived threat. The sheer momentum and ferocity of this display is usually enough to send any Pandoran creature running for cover. Thanator Thanator or palulukan is one of the most fearsome of all Pandoran land predators. Wide, armored tail can slam prey or defend against other thanators. Cartilaginous plates around its neck that can flare, possibly as a threat display but more likely as an echolocation or other sensory pinpointing system. The speed of its neck and jaw strike is as swift as a camera shutter. Viperwolf The Viperwolf or nantang has six legs and a lean, powerful torso. The viperwolf has evolved to travel swiftly over long distances in search of prey. The ratio of brain mass to body weight of the average adult viperwolf indicates a high order of mental processing, pattern recognition and communication skills. Plants and trees ;Sacred tree The sacred tree is a special tree with electrical connections acting like neurons. In appearance, it is similar to the Banyan tree with aerial roots, except that it is illuminated. The roots of the tree form a special network, with other trees and plants, which in turn are connected to each other, making it a giant interconnection for the life in Pandora. It is suspected to be able to preserve people's memories and experiences, and share it back with people connecting themselves to it. It is the temple for the Na'vis. The Sacred Tree is the only interface between the Na'vis and their deity - Eywa. The tree allow transfer of one's mind from one body to an other. ;Hometree The Hometrees or Kelutrel are great enough to house dozens of clan members. The tree is honeycombed with natural hollows and alcoves in which the Na'vi sleep, eat, weave, dance, and celebrate their connection to Eywa. Like many sacred sites on Pandora, Hometree sits above a large deposit of unobtainium. Adult Hometree are more than 150 meters tall, roughly thirty meters in diameter ;Giant hometree In the movie, there is specifically a Giant Hometree where the main clan live. As a distinguishable feature of the movie landscape, the tree itself is central to the movie story arch. This hometree eventually succumbs to human rockets attacks, which leads to the Na'vi clans' alliance against the humans. ;Red spiral plant The red spiral plant are up to 3-4m tall, and when touched, can disappear within a glance. References Category:Lists of film characters